


当复仇者们一起玩时下流行的游戏

by Skyeward1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Human fall flat, M/M, Overcooked, The Sims 4, pubg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward1234/pseuds/Skyeward1234
Summary: 复仇者们与当下最流行的游戏1、当美国队长学会了玩模拟人生2、胡闹厨房3、当复仇们一起玩人类一败涂地4、当复仇者们一起玩绝地求生





	1. 当美国队长学会了玩模拟人生

私设盾铁相互暗恋√

所有人都发现，Steve最近不太对劲。

对电子产品一直兴致缺缺的美国队长最近突然动不动就抱着电脑不撒手。但在有人好奇的靠近时，Steve就会关上屏幕。

最奇怪的是，他时常玩着玩着，整个耳朵就会像熟透了一般红。

其他复仇者对此开了一个简短的会议。

“我觉得Cap勿入了什么黄色网站了，对爱情动作电影产生了丰厚的兴趣。”Clint一本正经的说。

“爱情动作电影是什么？”Thor有点儿迷茫。

“就是……就是成人电影……”Clint解释到，“具体你还是自己去看比较好。”

“那这个频率是不是太高了……”Bruce露出了一点担忧的神色。

Natasha白了Clint一眼:“你脑子里就只有这些吗。Thor，我觉得你不看就挺好的。”

“好了好了别再瞎猜了。”Tony有些崩溃的打断，他刚刚脑补了一下Steve夜以继日的看黄片的场景。

对于Tony来说……这实在是……太辣了。如果真是这样，暗恋对象的这个行为大概可以加入Tony的性幻想行列了。

此次会议以失败告终。

——————————

但这拦不住Tony，虽然他觉得这样不太好，但他实在太好奇了。

他入侵了Steve的电脑。

当色彩斑斓的游戏界面出现在Tony眼前时，他觉得有点儿吃惊？

“这是什么游戏Jar？”

“Sir，模拟人生，这是第四代。”

“他都会自己装游戏了？”

“是Rogers队长让我帮忙安装的……”Jarvis说着说着，突然犹豫了。

“继续，Jar。”

“Rogers队长不让我说。”

“我才是你的boss，Jar！”Tony对于Jarvis越来越频繁的叛变深感疲惫。

“Rogers队长还让我帮忙安装了几个特别的模组。”

“是什么？”

“您还是自己看比较好，Sir。”

这下Tony更好奇了，自己看就自己看。

他看到了游戏中的场景——装修的有点像复仇者基地，好吧，就是复仇者基地。两个人在屋外交谈——他们穿着钢铁侠和美国队长的衣服。听不懂他们在说什么，好像是乱七八糟的语言中夹杂了一点英语单词。

所以Steve天天就在电脑里玩复仇者过家家？Tony正准备退出窥视界面，却发现了游戏中角色的关系条——美国队长和钢铁侠的关系是满的，绿色关系条和粉色关系条都是满的，粉色的关系条前面甚至有一个爱心。

what？

Tony又正了正身子，想看看Steve要怎么操作。

Steve选择了一系列的动作。

和Iron Man调情。

称赞Iron Man的性感。

亲吻Iron Man。

在榭寄生下亲吻Iron Man。

要求与Iron Man约会。

Tony深吸了一口气。Steve这是在，干什么。

游戏中的Iron Man兴高采烈的一一答应了。

他们在一家酒吧约会，这是个正常的约会，喝酒，聊天，一起在舞池跳舞，突然，Tony看到了Steve点下了向Iron Man求婚的选项。

有一些不可思议，而又有一点惊喜的感觉从Tony心底悄悄的迸发了出来。但他不那么敢确定，毕竟这万一是Steve觉得好玩呢，自己喜欢Steve没错，但Steve没理由也喜欢他。

游戏中的角色回了家。

Tony眼睁睁的看着大家眼里的正直标杆，道德模范，纯洁的美国队长点开了一个叫邪恶啪啪啪的选项，然后选择了性爱，挑逗——在床上亲吻。

Tony觉得有点窒息。

“这是个成人游戏吗Jar？”

“这个模组是Rogers队长让我下载的，是网友所做的一些他们渴望看到的性爱动作。”

Iron Man已经在床上和Captain America开始了绵密的亲吻。随后Steve重新点开了性爱选项，Tony眼睁睁的看他跳过了粗暴后入式，强迫他等等选项，最终选择了初次肛交。

这是一个有着扩张动画的选项——看起来Steve Rogers先生喜欢温柔的循序渐进。

这太超过了。

Tony崩溃的捂住脸。

他可算知道为什么Steve会玩的面红心跳了。

游戏中的角色开始了最后的奋战，Steve选下了高潮——与他一同高潮。

Tony发现，自己硬了。这一点让他更加崩溃，他看着Steve操作他们俩的动画小人儿做了些十八禁的动作就硬了。

“Sir？鉴于这样的状况，我觉得您应该去和Rogers先生表白，我想成功的几率有100%。”

“为什么是我去……而不是……”Tony看着游戏中的角色已经相拥着在床上躺下，突然觉得这是个好主意。

Steve多半会和这个游戏过一辈子，而不是来找他。

“我接受你的建议。”Tony站起身，“但Jarvis如果你再一直向着队长我就要惩罚你了。”

————————

Tony找到Steve的时候，他依然在玩电脑。看到Tony的到来，Steve心虚的退出了游戏。

“Hey，Tony。”Steve故作放松的和他打招呼。

Tony在心里翻了个白眼——队长的耳朵已经快红透了。

“呃，Jar告诉我了，那个游戏，我知道了。”

“Sir，是……”

“Mute！”

Tony清晰的看见Steve的耳朵上的红色迅速蔓延到了脖子和脸颊，他多半快要烧起来了。

“Tony……你听我解释……我只是……”

“我来只是想告诉你。”Tony竟然发现自己也有点紧张，“你这个游戏角色……其实……不太像我，所以……”

Steve看起来更紧张了。

好吧，我直白一点。

“所以你要不要试试真的Iron Man。”

——模拟人生END——


	2. Overcooked 胡闹厨房

取名自游戏Overcooked（胡闹厨房，被戏称为分手厨房或者友尽厨房，原因是如果两个人玩的毫无默契就会出现一片混乱的景象2333）

OOC预警，十分沙雕预警

——————————

拒Tony所知，这个被称作分手厨房或者友尽厨房的游戏应该是被Clint引入的，而且自他引入之后，每位参与其中的玩家都会对自己的队友大打出手，每天都是鸡飞狗跳的场面。

比如现在Clint就在和Sam大吵大闹。

"你快拿菜啊！"Clint大喊。

Sam显然还没进入状态:"拿什么菜?"

"你刚才没看食谱吗？"

"我看了，我的意思是你能拿到哪个菜，我要给你哪个菜啊？而且这里我过不去啊！"

"算了我自己拿我自己，这怎么过不去啦！"

"别拿菜了着火了兄弟！！！"

……

两个闹的鸡犬不宁的人最终还是没能过去这关，两个人扔掉手柄，在一旁扭打了起来。

一旁的Natasha白了一眼他们:“别这么幼稚男孩儿们。”

但Thor不信这个邪，他诚邀了Loki与他一同实验分手厨房是否会真的导致分手。

“我需要鸡肉，弟弟。”Thor粗暴的摇晃着手柄摇杆，任角色疯狂的在原地转圈。

“闭嘴！我在炸薯条！！”

“我没有事情做了！时间在流逝弟弟！”

“我说了闭嘴。”

……

当然，最终的结局是Thor大声呼痛着把Loki的新匕首从腹部里拔了出来。

就连Bruce也不信这个邪，不过最终的结局是Tony不得不再次动用了反Hulk装甲去制服一个暴躁的Hulk，并且事后责怪的看着有了吃瘪经验还不懂的谦让的Thor。

Rocket与Groot挑战组最终对骂了半个小时。即使他们只能听到“I am groot”，但从小树的表情来看他们俩吵得很激烈。

Quill与Drax挑战组最终因为对方带着做好的菜从天上掉了下去最终斗起了舞。

复仇者们一组组的争相挑战失败，接力棒最终传到了美国队长和钢铁侠的手里。

最初他门两个是拒绝这个邀请的，但Clint一句话激起了美国队长的胜负欲:“来么，让我们看看全美标杆男朋友是怎么做的，让我们看看你们有多恩爱，能不能打破分手厨房的诅咒。”

游戏开始前，Tony挑眉看了看他的全美标杆男朋友，对方显然对此信心十足。

“放心吧Tony，你想在游戏里怎么做都可以。”

————————————

“甜心把盘子洗了。”Tony一边应付着手中的锅，一边喊到。

“我洗好了Tony，放在你那边了。”

“我需要西红柿！！”

“我这就去切Tony。”

“老冰棍儿你菜拿错了！应该先送这个！这样分儿会低！”

“对不起Tony，我不是有意的。”

“Fuck，我把寿司扔了！”

“Language，honey，我们再做一个就好了。”

“Shit！！！就差最后一单。”

“我们再挑战一次就好了Tony。”

……

这期间Tony的的确确有无数次言辞激烈的行为，但都被Steve真诚的话和无法拒绝的狗狗眼搞得偃旗息鼓。

最终钢铁侠和美国队长是相拥着亲吻着一起回房间的——显然已经无视了其他游戏观众。

客厅里一片寂静。

Clint望着被两位领袖扔下的游戏手柄，艰难的开口打破了寂静:“或许，全美标杆男友和我们的思想觉悟就是不一样吧。”

—————胡闹厨房END—————


	3. 当复仇者们一起玩人类一败涂地

此为盾铁与沙雕游戏的第三弹，前两个分别为模拟人生和胡闹厨房，需要的姐妹可以去合集里看一哈。

应微博一个小姐妹的暗示，有了人类一败涂地

here we go

——————————

近日一款名为《人类一败涂地》的解密游戏迅速在网络上风靡起来，热衷于各种游戏的Clint在得知此消息后立即找来游戏进行了试玩，发现可以组队联机共同玩耍，随后积极的邀约复仇者们加入这款游戏。

Natasha一向不爱参与男孩子们这些幼稚的行为，选择当场外观众。Banner博士和Thor一同爱上了堡垒之夜暂时不能自拔。Scott初加入复仇者，对大家的娱乐活动非常有兴趣，积极的参与其中。Tony一向热衷于和Clint在游戏上一决高下，而众所周知，有Tony的地方就一定有Steve。

“这操作也太困难了！”Tony吐槽，“和喝多了没什么区别！”

“没关系宝贝，慢慢来。”Steve实则操作的更笨拙，可听到Tony说话，他就不自觉搭了一句。

“Cap，我们才开始玩，为了游戏能够进行，我建议你矜持一会儿。”Clint面无表情道。

“想让他们停止秀恩爱是不可能的，忍着吧。”Natasha翻了个白眼。

这款游戏除了小人的醉酒步之外，最有趣的核心就是互坑，作为试验过这款游戏的唯一选手，Clint第一个使了坏——在Scott刚刚站稳时，他将Scott举起来丢了下去。

“Clint？？！？”Scott觉得受到了很大伤害，他好不容易才爬上去的。

“不带生气的，这是乐趣。”Clint大笑着继续向前跑。

他们俩打打闹闹的过程中并没有注意到后面两个人在做些什么——好在没有注意到，否则他们大概会当场甩鼠标走人。

后面两个人在卿卿我我——Steve拽过Tony的小人，脸贴脸的来了一个“亲吻”，并且在爬高的过程中，Steve还要时不时的问Tony，需不需要推他上去，需不需要拉他上去。

Scott是个聪明人，学习新知识特别快，在被Clint坑过之后，他学以致用到了Tony身上。他在Tony爬墙的时候把他拽了下来，并且趁他不注意把他丢到了水里。

但所谓坑人一时爽，事后火葬场。虽然Tony没有打击报复，但Scott的游戏就没再顺利过——问题出在了队长身上。自从他把Tony拽下后，队长就死死地咬着他不放，每一个墙一定会被Steve拽下去，每一个悬崖哪怕同归于尽也要把Scott带下去。

起初蚁人先生以为是Steve也学会皮了，但渐渐的他发现，这分明是打击报复。

“队长，你不能总针对我啊！”Scott控诉道。

Steve没有回应他，回应他的是来自于Clint的爆笑。

Scott有些茫然。

在看到Tony在Steve脸上轻轻亲吻了一下跟他说:“好啦游戏而已，别欺负他”、Clint同情的眼神和笑得前仰后合的模样以及Natasha一脸恨铁不成钢这人怎么这么傻的表情外加队长温柔的回给Tony一个亲吻后终于恍然大悟。

Tony是队长的。

我们不能欺负。

——人类一败涂地END——


	4. 当复仇者们组队玩绝地求生

又名:队长名言的正确用法与双标行为。  
那就，沙雕游戏第四弹。  
作为我最喜欢的游戏，PUBG，大家众所周知的吃鸡是不可能不搞得。  
那就，欢迎大家和我一起沙雕一下？

——————————————  
Steve和Tony提出想与Clint和Scott的打四排的时候，Clint是拒绝的。

“队长，你们好好打双排就好了，不用非得带上我们。”Clint摇头，“真的不用。”

“我觉得四排可以培养我们的默契。”Steve严肃道，“这是一个需要配合的作战游戏，我觉得在娱乐之余还可以培养我们的战斗意识，学会配合。”

Tony在一旁点了点头:“我赞成队长的话。”

Clint在心中咆哮:明明就你最不听指挥，真是夫唱夫随。

最终他们还是妥协在了队长长篇大论的思想教育下。

有了上次的经验教训，Scott吃一堑长一智，悄悄的询问Clint:“我是不是一定不可以和Tony抢物资，否则队长一定会一梭子子弹把我打死，或者开车从我身上碾过去？”

Clint微笑着竖了大拇指:“聪明，终于学聪明了。”

《绝地求生》是一款战术竞技型射击类游戏。在该游戏中，玩家需要在游戏地图上收集各种资源，并在不断缩小的安全区域内对抗其他玩家，让自己生存到最后。一个小队势必需要一个指挥合理安排，才能避免单打独斗的情况出现，既然Steve在这里，指挥兼队长合情合理的落到了他头上。

如果忽略即使Tony一如平时在战场上一样不听指挥，Steve也依然好脾气的把一件又一件高级物资放倒Tony面前的话，前期游戏是很顺利的。

Clint的眼神和手感都不用说，成为了队内完美的狙击手。复仇者们也不愧是优秀的英雄团队，合作的很是默契。

直到Tony在圈外被击倒。

虽然附近有掩体能够救，但是毒已经很疼了，即使扶起来也打不上药，或者干脆两个人一起牺牲在圈外。

“你们继续，我去救Tony。”Steve头也不回的跑进了毒里。

“队长，扶不起来的！”Scott喊道，“快到决赛圈了我们可以。”

“不行，我答应过，即使输也要一起。”Steve看向Tony，微微一笑，“Together。”

这一局，因为决赛圈的对手是满编小队，他们遗憾落败，暂居第二。

第二局他们过于自信，开局就跳了军事基地的C字楼，这个航线下，C字楼是兵家必争之地，落地就是一片混战，虽然他们凭借着出色的配合和枪法存活了下来，但是牺牲了Clint一个人。

好在军事基地是个天命圈。

Scott这局待遇不错，没被队长针对，还能和Tony有说有笑，甚至在穷的叮当响的时候得到了Tony出手相救分配物资。

可就在最后，他被一把AWM爆了头，圈正在刷，但是还没刷到头上，附近有掩体，努力一下，如果在封个烟，应该能救起来，只是稍有冒险。

Scott满怀期待的等待着两人随便谁来救他，可是世事难料，他眼睁睁看着两个人肩并肩，手挽手的从他边上跑过——没人停下来理他。

不过，凭借着Tony和Steve超乎常人的默契和Steve出色的战术，外加圈和地势的优势，两个人分别一串二，获得了游戏的胜利。

Scott回过神，绝望的看向Steve:“Cap？”

Steve摘下耳机，认真的回应他:“有时候为了胜利我们必须牺牲些什么，Whatever it takes。”

Clint在一边大笑出声。

Tony起身拍了拍Scott的肩膀，点点头忍着笑跟他说:“这都是都队长的经典名言，记住它，有助于你成为一位优秀的复仇者。”

——绝地求生END——


End file.
